A planter constructed according to my U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,952 issued Feb. 14, 1984 for Planter Gauge Wheels with Adjustable Equalizer Mechanism uses a combined gauge wheel and slicing disc assembly. The gauge wheel includes an atmospheric pressure rubber tire with a flexible tread and a special shaped lateral edge which bears against the associated slicing disc. This prior art gauge wheel and slicing disc assembly is also shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings of this application for patent. In the prior art gauge wheel tire design, the disc contacting lip at one lateral side of the tire sealingly engages one lateral surface of the slicing disc and the tread wall flexes radially inward as the ground is engaged and then flexes radially outward as it rotates out of ground contact. This flexing of the tread wall prevents accumulation of dirt on the tread of the tire. However, it has been found that the radially outer edge of the lateral lip of the tire may be drawn away from the disc as the tread of the tire is flexed by engagement with the ground. This gap permits dirt to be forced between the disc and the tire, and upon a sufficient buildup of dirt, the tire is actually forced laterally off the rim. When this occurs, the gauge wheel is no longer able to perform its intended depth gauging function.